What if?
by Merdok2005
Summary: What if Titanic never sank? What if a member of the first and third class had a love so gravity defying that they could hardly breathe? What if Jack never died because the ship never sank? What if they really got off of the ship together after it docked?
1. Chapter 1

The stars that lit the sky that night were perfectly aligned, and Rose felt like they stood for everything good that had happened to her while on this ship. The air was icy, and yet some what frigid, but she didn't tremble. She was warm. All she could hear was the sounds of the water hitting the bow of the ship, and Jack's silent laughter, and she couldn't help but to laugh herself. She was breaking all of the rules now, and didn't even comprehend it. For Pete's sake, she just made love to a third class passenger. She _loved _a third class passenger. And at that exact moment she felt a light turn on, and she turned very serious. "When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you," she whispered with all of the emotion she felt. Jack smiled.

"This is crazy," he said in amazement. "I know. That's why I trust it," Rose smiled, and felt all too free. She felt she could trust every feeling she had for Jack. It felt wrong of her, but doing the right thing in the first class's eyes never got her anywhere. Before she knew it, Jack's lips were upon hers, and she was kissing him back with all her energy. "I love you," she exclaimed as she stared into his eyes, and she couldn't help but to think it too. _I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you Jack Dawson. _"I truly believe this has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rose. I feel like I finally have a home," he said as he looked back into her eyes like he could hear what she was thinking.

For once, romance wasn't the point. They were two people and they felt spiritually combined in embrace. Jack laughed again, and sarcastically said, "So, what now?". Rose tilted her head to the side, with large eyes. "I'm kidding," Jack laughed. "I'm really glad you were. I was going to have to throw you over board," she explained playfully. "Oh, really now?" Jack smirked. He quickly threw her over his shoulders and started tickling her until she was laughing so hard, she was crying. He finally let her down when they reached the third class door. "Stay with me tonight?" he grinned. She sighed, and hadn't thought about this part. "Wow. Is it really Twelve already?" She truly wanted to stay with Jack all of the time, but it wasn't such a good idea to get her Mother, Cal, or Lovejoy involved. And the fact the Lovejoy used to be a police utterly scared her of something happening to Jack.

"I understand," he smiled, and took her hand in his," I love you, Rose," He fluently kissed her upon the cheek, and let her hand drop from hers as he strutted through the doorway. What a small and different way to end the night. Out of everything, a kiss on the cheek still felt like she would drown in happiness, and she felt the blush on her face. She leaned against the wall, and touched her heart. And then she could've sworn she heard Jack celebrating behind the walls with Fabrizio. She laughed at the sheer simplicity of this moment. She slowly turned and walked up the stairs, back to first class. Hell.

When she walked through the elegantly- decorated doors, she felt as if she was being dropped from a great height and was now back to where she belonged. She knew her hair was beyond tangled, and she knew her wardrobe was wrinkled from what her and Jack had done, which again made her smile. Just then, Cal walked out of their state room and gave Rose an imperial look. He quickly browsed Rose's appearance, and then blinked to compose himself. "Rose, I was terrified. Where were you? Don't _ever_ do this to me again," he said in a tone Rose couldn't comprehend. She knew there was another meaning to what Cal just said. She wasn't making any promises to him. "Goodnight, Mr. Hockley," Rose said politely, and walked into her room only to swiftly lock the door behind her. She walked over towards the windows and peeked up to the stars above her. A shooting star quickly followed, and Rose started to sing. "Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…" Rose turned down the bed and let sleep drown her, hoping Jack would over rule her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, the bright light was shining through the curtains out on the patio, and the shadows made everything seem bigger. What a fine example this was of her current life now. Everything was much bigger, and seemed more significant to herself. She rose up from the bed, stretched her arms up high, and caught view of herself in the mirror. She looked like a wreck, but she oddly liked it. And then- Oh! She remembered the previous night and she got up. She gracefully waltzed over to the closet and out of instinct walked towards the closet to change into her morning wardrobe, and then laughed at herself. Letting go of the first class routine would be much harder than she thought, but without another though she walked out of the room wearing the _same_ outfit she had on the night before, and without brushing through the mess that was her hair. She walked out into the brightly-lit hallway with bright gazing eyes. How was it that everything looked exactly the same, but she felt so different? Could one life be changed for another? It certainly felt that way.

All of the sudden, Rose heard very familiar voice coming from behind her, but even before she could turn around he had grabbed her by the arms. "Oh, Cal, give it a rest. You can find some one else to have your fortune with. Do you know the reason my Mother is so fond of you?" she asked harshly. He stared blankly into her eyes with force, trying to get her to understand him with no words. "My father left us nothing but debt, and Mother says this marriage will ensure our survival. To me, it's utterly selfish and unfair." Cal looked further in what Rose was telling, thinking of a way to convince Rose that he truly didn't want to lose her. "Rose, this isn't about money. This is about love, and my feelings for you. I could- I could lose my mon-money… and still try to support you with every bit of my affections." His words were all too true, and couldn't have agreed with him more. "Good words, Mr. Caledon Hockley, all too true." Cal was confused on what she meant. Did she long for his affection? Did he win it back with those words that he hardly meant? Maybe that was why Rose had been so melancholy lately. Maybe that was why she had run to that _gutter rat_ instead of him.

Rose took advantage of his speechlessness, and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going nonetheless. "Rose! Come back!" but she was too far already gone to hear him. Cal felt a hand perch upon his shoulder, and looked over to see Lovejoy. "Would you like for me to search for them? Or rather, _Him, _Mr. Hockley?" he said with such mono-tone that you could tell he was hardly interested. "No, surely not. Once she gets sick of being his _little drawing whore_, she'll be back. We'll make her see," said Cal with a devious grin as he eased into Rose's state room.

Mr. Andrews stood leaned over the railing in deep thought near the steps to go down to the third class. Rose walked towards Mr. Andrews to say good morning, but she couldn't get the warmth off of her mind. It was much warmer than it had been the night before, and she couldn't remember the last time the sun felt this great. Had Jack changed all of this? "Good Morning, Mr. Andrews!" Rose said brightly with so much color in her voice. "You're certainly in a good mood today, Rose." He spoke with minimal emotion, but smiled because Rose seemed happy. "Oh, yes!" and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then slowly backed away. "But you don't exactly seem in one yourself…" she assumed. "No, I could be much better. I could be a much better person as well," he paused, "Look. Look down towards the end of the ship. I built this ship, and the quality for third class could be much better. I feel absolutely horrid about making the third class part of the ship look anymore different than the first. Aren't we all people?

"Jack's speech at dinner made me realize what a monster I am," he said with sadness composed all over his face. "But you're a wonderful person for being able to see that they're the same as us. I might be a tad bit bias, but Jack Dawson is the most wonderful person I have ever met, and deserves to the richest man here," exclaimed Rose. "Ah, I see you have pursued some things with Mr. Dawson," winked Mr. Andrews. Rose grinned, "Which reminds me… I'll see you later Mr. Andrews."

Rose could hardly wait to see how Jack looked this morning. He would have that tan tint of his skin from the sun, and that wonderful smile that resembled nothing she had seen before. She then spot eye of Fabrizio standing over at the piano, right by the door that hardly hung to its hinges, and walked over to him. "Good morning, Fabrizio! Where is Jack this morning?" Rose asked with anticipation. "Ha Ha he look for you," she knew that he couldn't speak English very well but she appreciated his effort. "Thank you". Knowing that Jack couldn't go much further than the third class area, she walked out onto the deck. "Jack! Jack! _Jaaack_!"

All of the sudden, rough and large fingers were rested on her eyes from behind. "Guess who?" the person said with a smile in his voice. "I can only wonder," Rose said playfully. She turned only to see Jack's sunlit face. He put his hands around her waist twirled her through the air while she laughed and then she bent her head, out of Jack's pleasant surprise, and kissed his lips with enthusiasm. It was almost like a fairy tale, except she wasn't the peasant, and Jack wasn't the Prince Charming. She ran her fingers through his warm, soft hair and finally when the kiss ended but left her arms around his shoulders, not daring to move them. "So, how was your night last night, dear?" Jack winked. Rose laughed at the word _dear_. It sounded so peculiar, in a jokingly way, but she knew Jack meant it in more ways than one. "It was a little bit of both. The best if I am allowed to count the wonderful things that happened yesterday afternoon. The worst if I am allowed to count being without you for too long. It's like…like, I couldn't breathe without you. It's like someone just turned the gravity switch off, and I can't bring myself back to the height I was on." Rose said, peering into Jack's eyes, "Wow, I am hopeless romantic, aren't I?"

"No, no. Absolutely not. I'm the one who thought I was going to combust yesterday when you told me to leave alone. That isn't a function my body has," laughed Jack. "Well, you can tell I can't either. That was what, Five minutes? - until I came back to you?" Rose said quizzically. "What made you come back to me? I thought the same reason would keep you away from me forever," Jack said to himself. "Let's just say you were right about me being mailed to the wrong address" They walked across the deck holding each other's hand. "I usually _am_ right, but that isn't the point," Jack smiled, "So… does Cal know about us?" Rose looked for a way to explain what she thought, "Yes, and No. Not every detail at least." By this time they reached the gate to the first class, and Jack had conflict in his eyes. "Don't worry. You're with me," she played with his fingers, "You jump, I jump, right?

**Okay, I know, I know. I didn't do a proper introduction last time. But I promise, I will from now on. I'm sure you're getting what's going on with my story now. And it's seems some what boring now, but I will add some very interesting twists. Even Jack and Rose have to have some conflict, right? 8D Please keep reviewing, and giving me suggestions. The last reviews were very, very sweet. ( :**


	3. Chapter 3

"Right," Jack smiled. Rose cleared her throat, waiting for Jack to open the gate like the lady she was showing off to be. Jack decided to play along, and bowed. "Yes, ma'am. So, Miss. Rose Dewitt Bukater, why were you in London with you're family?" Right. Rose still had so much to tell Jack, and she wanted to share every bit of her life with him. Was it incredibly unsubtle that she had been intertwined and tied every way to this boy, but he had no clue anything about her than that of her name, her lifestyle that she hated, and that he was madly in love with her?

"Cal insisted that we make dire quest to formally announce the proposal. We were there for a matter of weeks, and it was incredibly dull," said Rose boldly. She gently stroked the facets that were very bright, and extraordinary, and couldn't help but to notice that every way she turned it would make shines of pure light. "Like I said, you would've gone straight to the bottom," Jack laughed, but was being discreet. Rose touched his face and felt his very warm cheeks as she deciphered the emotion in his eyes. "That's it," she said out of no where, "This repulsive thing is coming off." She hastily removed the _rock_ and set it on the railing, and folded her arms thinking about how she felt about Cal.

"No, Rose," jack said sternly, "I've got a better use of it." Rose could only dream of what that could mean, and suddenly she felt horrible for thinking it. She had to stop being so selfish, and she knew in her heart that if Jack did ever propose to her with that ring that ring she would no doubt accept. "Be my guest, and do whatever you want with it," Rose laughed. Jack smirked at her as if he could read her mind and every bit of it too. He shook his head with a grin, and stuffed the ring down into his pocket. "So, what's on the agenda for today," jack said, changing the subject. "I don't really know. It's about noon now, so that leaves a few hours before dinner. We could do a reenactment of last night," Rose said deviously.

"If there was really only a way I could resist that," muttered Jack. Rose grabbed his forearms, and leaned into kiss him to start off, though she really had no idea where they would go. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," called a voice from the shadows interrupting Rose and Jack. Rose peered around Jack's shoulders and looked to see the master of arms. "I have come to inform you that Mr. Hockley is calling you for Tea," said the harshly written man. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thank you, sir. However, Mr. Dawson will escort me back to my room," Rose said. "Ma'am, I was asked to escort you back. Mr. Hockley said he wouldn't have a _filth_ escort his fiancée anywhere," the master of arms objected simply quoting Cal.

"Well, you can inform Mr. Hockley that I'll be there when I may be so," Rose commented in aggravation. The master of arms accepted Rose's polite words with no sign of dragging her with him. Rose watched him until he was back into the first class entrance, and stared up into Jack's eyes.

"Such rebels now, aren't we," jack said as a rhetorical question. "What about being rebellious?" Rose added and pursed her lips. "I can tell you still haven't forgot about that," jack asserted. "Nope," Rose smiled and kissed his lips, and at that moment something spectacular happened that Rose could call in certainty, her miracle. It started to rain. She'd felt the rain before, and it was nothing admirable, or at least to the extent she was celebrating it now. Rose was now not taking life for granted, and appreciated every small thing. She could look at every person, or any object and know that they had a reason to be there. Maybe this rain's purpose was to cleanse Rose from her old life, and welcome all the new things there.

"Oh no, Rose!" jack pointed to the side of ship, "There's your mother!" Rose grabbed Jack's hand and bolted to get out of site. "Oh, shit," Rose whispered. They flitted until they got back to the third class gate, and then reached the rail. The two the burst out into laughter finally, and fell back to listen to each other's heart beats. "This is going to be quite a sight to see when we're getting off of the ship. How do you think you're going to get away from your Mother and Cal," pondered jack aloud. "By not letting them see me again, which means I'm not going back tonight. I'll do whatever it takes," Rose proclaimed.

The two then heard distant laughter from the bench a few feet away and laughed also. "Fabree," Fabrizio sounded, trying to get the, Norwegian girl he was with, to understand his name. The girl sounded, "Favree," and smiled at her pronunciation. Fabrizio clapped, and said, "Zee-oh. Fabrizio." The girl smiled and tried once more, "Farbreezeeoh," she replied. "Good," Fabrizio congratulated her, with a hug. "You?" The girl stared at him in confusion. "Nombre…Name," Fabrizio finally found the word after sorting through languages. "Oh. Helga," smiled the girl.

"Nothing on earth could come between them," Rose mused. "Nothing," jack repeated into the distance and put his hand into his pocket, and then he turned around with a jolt. "Fabrizio," Jack called over to the bench where Helga and he sat. Fabrizio nodded towards Jack, and motioned for Helga to hold still and stay there until he returned. Jack took a few steps forward to meet and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Rose couldn't hear any of the conversation except a few muffled whispers, "This… Poker Game… best thing… use it… happiest man in the world." What? Was Rose hearing what she thought? Was Jack going to be that low to use her engagement ring for a poker game? A Game where that ring could end up in the hands of anyone?

"I luckiest man in whole world!" Fabrizio said ecstatically, and jumped into the air. That proved it even more. Jack and Fabrizio were lucky enough to win the tickets for the ship, so why not be lucky and win money for that ring? Rose was utterly appalled, by this idea. It was so uncanny and…and…_selfish. _She had no affection for Cal anymore, but she still didn't want her ring to be used in that way. Rose arranged her hands into fists, and walked away. Jack looked up at her with bulky eyes, and roared, "Rose! Come back, Rose!" Jack shrank down and fell to the floorboards. "I'm such an idiot, Fabrizio. She thinks I'm going to bet with that ring."

Rose felt tears over flowing in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry over this boy, because at this point in time he wasn't worth it to her. But truly, he was worth more than anything. More than the sun, the moon, the stars, and the whole entire universe. What if two lovers were deeply in love that everything seemed _too _perfect? What if?

**Finally done with chapter three, after a couple of days. This was a hard one to write considering there isn't much to do when you're incapable of going some where without getting caught. Just know that Cal has a plan for Rose when she returns. A hideous plan. Please review this and keep giving me ideas. I'll need them. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

Rose walked to the first class lounge holding her ribs in shock. She didn't feel the excruciating pain yet, but she did feel uncertainty behind the numb over cloak that held her anguish captive. Maybe she was wrong, and maybe that wasn't at all what Jack had said. Maybe she had simply misunderstood him because after all, he was whispering and she could've heard wrong. But she couldn't go back now that she had left. Jack probably was angry at her as well, and she didn't want to face him knowing what she did was a mistake. Rose then couldn't help but to laugh in at herself. She had thought Jack was being selfish. Hah! She was the one being selfish, by not caring what happens, and that was what Jack had been trying to teach her all along. Maybe this was a test, and perhaps she didn't pass. What if Jack didn't love her anymore?

She walked passed the fire place and paused. What was she trying to do anyways? Did she really expect much anything to come out of this romance other than shame, and regret? But she thought to herself, and the answer was no. She regretted none of this. She decided that it was time to change out of the white dress she'd been wearing the night before, and change into one of the noon outfits she'd packed for herself, and hastily walked into her stateroom.

Behind the door Cal awaited her, and Rose didn't attempt to run. She could go back to Jack when she had the nerve, but she knew she'd eventually have to decide what to do. "I've been waiting for you, Rose. I knew you'd be back eventually," Cal said without emotion. Rose nodded and stared at the floor. What else could she do? "Ah, Rose is not speaking," he asked rhetorically. Rose kept her glare at the floor and decided to speak, just to prove him otherwise, "Yes, I am," she spoke calmly. Cal laughed quietly to himself, and put his palm on Rose's cheek, and stroked it gently up and down. Rose moved her head in slight irritation, but he took it as a welcomed greeting.

She was simply trying to ignore him as much as possible, and thought she could accomplish this task. The one good thing about Cal was that he wasn't like the other first class men who wanted to do things with their significant other's and then make a child as a trophy, so she never expected anything from him. She had only kissed Cal once, and that was when he proposed. She had only known him a month before that, but she accepted for the very same reason she was even in that room that moment. She had remembered the kiss as a guilt trip, and nothing but a way of using the mouth, and for some reason she was beginning to think she was getting ready to experience it again.

But what could she do? She couldn't attempt to run, because that moment Cal's lips touched hers. She kept her lips as still as possible, trying not to give him the satisfaction of enjoying himself. He then realized this, and pushed Rose back against to wall, and starting kissing her with as much enthusiasm as he had. Cal's lips felt nothing like Jack's. They weren't as warm, and she didn't feel as comfortable kissing Cal as she did Jack. Jack and Rose's lips were a perfect match together, almost like they had been molded just for each other.

Cal had then put his hands on Rose's hips, and she felt all of the sudden…_content._ It was like sparks had went off, and she was being told what to do by her body, and she couldn't control herself at all. Her lips started to move with the rhythm of his, and he noticed that too. He then kissed her with more enthusiasm than before, and she replied urgently and put her hand upon his face. Cal's lower half then pushed her hard up against the wall, and she embraced him with both of her arms around his neck, holding onto him with dear life.

She tried to tell herself to stop, but couldn't. How could being right about things feel so wrong? Cal then put her on the sofa and stripped her down to her stockings. She felt so invaded, and there was nothing she could do now. She had let the first class way of marriage submerse her.

So, she kept still for minutes, letting him take advantage of her. It wasn't at all pleasant, but signs escaped her regardless of how she felt. She wished Jack would come and rescue her from this awful imprisonment, but she remember something he had said earlier and finally figured out what it meant. Only she could save herself.

Through the sweat she put her hands on Cal's shoulders to push him off of her, but she was too late. It was over, and Cal jumped off of her and put his britches back on. "I was right," he spoke a few seconds later, "You are a whore to a _gutter rat_. I just thought I'd show you that," and he gently touched her face and guffawed bellows. Rose looked into the cushions in the couch, and let the tears consume her. "You _son of a bitch…_," She whispered blankly, "_Bastard_."

Cal unfortunately didn't hear her, because the arrogant fool was already out of the room. Rose couldn't do anything but to move on from this terrible event, and let it go, which was easier said than done. The good thing was that she didn't have to try to get the stubborn dress off, but the dark side to that was that Cal had done that for her. She stood in the full length mirror in front of her, and saw that her shoulders had dark spots forming bruises, and let the fact that Cal had basically raped her sink in.

Rose didn't bother asking Trudy to help her with a corset, so she just put on stockings, followed by a glittering, yellow dress that had small traces of blue in it. She ran her fingers through her hair once, and touched up her make-up and then set up from the vanity. Her mother then walked in carrying her small hand bag that she wore while making her rounds. Rose kept her eyes focused on her image in the mirror, and her mother walked over.

Ruth put her hand upon her daughter's shoulder, and leaned down so that her reflection would show in the mirror as well. "You've made a fine choice Rose. Caledon is an excellent match for you, and will treat you like a real jewel," she whispered, caringly. Yes, he treated her like a jewel, like he cared about nothing else than it too. Rose made a mocking face in the mirror, and then looked down. "Rose, I know best. I know that when we get off this ship you'll agree that you made a significant choice," her mother cooed.

"I know I'll make the right choice mother," Rose replied looking up at her. Ruth smiled thinking that her daughter finally understood the importance of marrying Cal. "I know I'll be happy," Rose repeated in the same tone, but this time she had a hint of a smile. Ruth by now was grinning largely.

"I know I'll be happy, because Jack makes me happy. I love him," Rose grinned back. Her mother's face went blank, and she snapped, "Rose, no! You're making the wrong choice! You'll get sick of him eventually. Why throw away everything on a romance that you've had for a couple of days? You're throwing away your future." Rose was standing up now, and she held her head up high. "No, mother. I'm throwing away your future as a first class, lazy woman. If you knew me at all you would understand that this life has made me unhappy. I finally feel… _free_. I feel like I belong with someone. I have no money either, mother. If I plan on surviving, don't you?" Rose questioned her mother, and walked away.

She opened the door to the hallway, running. But this time she knew where she was going. She held apart her arms, and ran headlong for Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

All that was ahead of them was endless ocean, and it seemed like this picture would never leave Jack. "Fabrizio, I can't live like this if I never see Rose again. Especially after all of this," Jack said holding a tight clutch to the rail. Fabrizio put his hand on Jack's shoulders to comfort him. Jack voice cracked and he spoke, "She thinks I'm going to put that ring in a poker game so that any man could end up with it. She must think I am selfish. All I want is for her to be happy and free, and I don't think she can reach that without my help first."

"I have to find her and tell her that wasn't what I meant. I have to talk to her," Jack exclaimed. He pulled the ring out from his pocket and lifted up Fabrizio's hand. He opened his palm, put the ring inside, and clasped his fingers over it. "She'll say yes. Trust me," Jack smiled. Fabrizio grabbed jack into a hug, and patted his back. "Thank _you_," he said gratefully in his accent.

Helga then walked over to see what all the fuss was about. She had seen Rose leaving, and then had seen her friend be handed a ring, and she was awfully curious. Fabrizio looked over to Helga and smiled, and she couldn't but to smile back at him. "Helga… Make me happy man. I have feelings for you," he pleaded, showing Helga the emerald ring that had belonged to Rose. "Oh my," Helga said in astonishment, and cried, "Oh, Fabrizio! Yes, yes, yes!" Fabrizio held her close, and leaned in to kiss her. If there was a language they could both understand then it was love.

Tommy then approached from the behind, and Fabrizio waved the ring into the air and held Helga close to his side. "Congrats, lad," Tommy smiled. Jack was so happy for his friend, but all he could think about Rose. He was starting to wonder what she was going through right now. He loved her too much for his own good.

"I've been looking for you men," said a man approaching from the stairs on deck. Jack bit his lip and turned fiercely to reply. "What now? Rose isn't even with me Lovejoy, so you have no reason to be on this part of the ship," Jack snapped. Lovejoy sighed and took a quick glance towards Tommy and he nodded. Jack felt a bump at his hip, but didn't think about it twice. "I believe I have a reason to here, Mr. Dawson," Lovejoy said building up to something. The master of arms ran up to Lovejoy's side and started to watch. "I believe you might have stolen Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's diamond. Search him," Lovejoy ordered to the man. The master of arms took the wool jacket of Jack's arms and started to search it.

"Is this it?" asked the man, pulling out the necklace that Rose had worn when Jack drew her. "No," Jack screamed. "This isn't true. I wouldn't steal from them! This is horse shit! I'm only looking out for the best of Rose," cried Jack. The master of arms quickly fastened handcuffs around Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy's hands, and led them off. Lovejoy followed them to the end of the third class area only to hand Tommy a twenty dollar bill from behind.

The hallway lights flew past Rose as she ran for Jack hastily and her arms were so sore from the bruises Cal had given her, but she still ran nonetheless. She was starting to wonder if Jack would still take her back after all of this. If he ever found out that she let Cal do this to her, would he have any respect for her still at all? She didn't mean for it to happen, but how could you fight you couldn't run or if you were afraid of that person killing the one you loved? The answer was simple, you couldn't. There was only one option for Rose if she questioned how Jack would feel about this, and that was not to tell him. It seemed wrong, and she certainly would have guilt, but Jack wouldn't be hurt and that was Rose was striving for all along.

Out of everything that seemed unsure, she was only absolutely positive of one thing and one thing only. She didn't care whether or not she had doubted it in the past because she didn't care what her family thought, because really, she was going to be with Jack for the rest of her life. Wasn't that the point of telling him that she was going to get off the ship with him in the first place? Rose chuckled at herself, and she knew she had to be confusing him bless his heart. Rose pushed the door open outside to feel the same air she had felt earlier, although it didn't feel as warm so she wrapped her arms around herself.

A little farther down from the first class entrance was a man who resembled Jack from the behind so Rose ran up to him and pulled him into embrace. "Jack, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Rose pleaded and looked up into the man's eyes. It wasn't Jack, and the man looked her with confusion. "Oh. I've made a mistake. Excuse me," she said in apology and then walked in the direction of the second class entrance. This could be bad, she thought. Did it mean anything if Jack wasn't waiting on her?

Rose browsed all over the end of the ship, and Jack was no where in sight. Maybe he was in the third class lounge where she had met him the other day, so she pushed the wobbly door awry and walked in. It was the exact same picture as the other day. There were men hovering over the piano and small children playing in the floor, but Jack wasn't there. Out of instinct, she scanned the room for Jack's friends Fabrizio and Tommy, but they were out of site too. Panicking, Rose's heart started to beat fast and she quickly browsed the room again. The only person in the large room she recognized was Helga, the girl Fabrizio liked a lot.

She knew Helga was Norwegian, and couldn't speak good English, but she could try to at least ask her where the men were. Helga's eyes were swollen and red when Rose approached her, and she knew something most be terribly wrong. Rose crouched down to lean with Helga and spoke with a quiet tone, "Helga, where are Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy?" Helga looked up with words of emotions in her eyes. "Helga, what's wrong? Are they alright?" Rose asked suspiciously. "No. They no here," Helga said striving to speak and with a tear falling down her cheek. Rose was appalled. Had Cal gotten Lovejoy to take Jack while she was with him?

All of the sudden, Rose felt absolute hatred for herself. How could she of all people let this happen? "They came for jewel," Helga spoke softly to calm Rose's petrified expression. She then prayed that Helga would understand her and ranted, "What? Where did they take him? _Why_?" Helga rested her hand on Rose's shoulder and said, "Blue necklace jack took." Rose paused for a few short second and stuttered, "What? Jack didn't steal it! I was with him the whole time! I have to save him. Thank you, Helga."

Before Rose ran off, she couldn't help but to notice occupancy on Helga's third finger. She knew she had made an awful mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

She knew from all of her knowledge that would take them to the bottom level of the ship and lock them there. She also knew that Lovejoy would be waiting for her as well, and it would be risky. Lovejoy didn't care a bit about what happened to her. He only cared about Cal's safety and happiness, but not to leave out the money either. Outside, the sun was starting to set just as it had been yesterday, but the conditions were quite different. This time yesterday, she might've been with Jack on the end of the ship flying and feeling freedom. Now, she felt imprisoned with no where to go. So then she made herself a promise. She swore that she would find Jack, and would never let something so stupid come in between a love so radiant.

_I love you, Jack_, she thought to herself to seal the promise. G-deck was the lowest deck, right? She wasn't sure where he would be, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She began to wonder what would happen if she weren't able to find him, and then remembered her promise and wiped the tears away. She strode away to the elevators and made a choice on where she was going. She ordered, "Take me down to F-deck,"

At that moment, Jack and his friends were going through the hallways of steerage, where most of third class passengers were. He didn't pay attention, but he was pretty sure he was on E-deck. Of course they were on E-deck because there were the familiar staterooms. He looked down at his feet, and just wanted to run. He was so mad he could spit. Lovejoy led them to the familiar state-room Jack had slept in the night before that was his. Did Lovejoy not know that they could easily open the door? "I believe Mrs. Dewitt Bukater has no Godly idea where you are at Mr. Dawson," Lovejoy spoke while locking handcuffs onto Fabrizio and Jack's hands. He then grabbed Jack's chin, and held it there for a moment.

"Although, I'm sure she'll want to find you after what Cal does to her. Good luck," Lovejoy said peacefully and walked out of the room. What did he mean by '_she'll want to find you after what Cal does to her?_' Jack wondered. Jack rested his face in his cuffed hands, and one absent tear rolled down his cheek. "He had better not touch her," Jack said holding back the explosion of rage he had. "_Damn_. How could Tommy've done this to us?" Jack spoke clearly. Jack then screamed in pure anger and started shaking the cuffs, desperately trying to break free. "Jack, rest. We not be in here long. We have each other, least," asserted Fabrizio. Jack wanted to smile, but couldn't.

The hallways were dimly lit compared to the ones in the first class that Rose had adapted to. She stared at the hallway direction signs and desperately read them for any clue where the Master at Arms would take a prisoner. The hallways were a mindless maze that no regular person could find themselves through in an emergency. A woman dressed in a maid uniform then darted across one of the hallway openings carrying a load of towels and Rose screamed, "Ma'am! Please wait, I have a question. Ma'am, ple-" She didn't bother to finish her statement because the maid was already lost into the endless hallway. "Jack… I can't find you," Rose said to herself, and shrank down to hold her knees.

"Miss. Dewitt Bukater, is that you?" questioned someone positioned above her. "What are you doing down here? You must go back to B-deck. It's very dangerous to be down here," said the man that Rose finally recognized as the Master at Arms. "You…" Rose drawled, "Where is he? Where did you take Jack? Tell me _now_," Miss, you mustn't stay down here. Go back to your state room," pleaded the man. "No! I'm through with being polite. Now tell me where he is, damn it," Rose barked. The man then yanked at her arm and started to drag her down the maze of hallways. Rose was trying her hardest to break free from his clasp and several times used her free hand to grab his neck to stun him to let her loose. No wonder they called them the Master at Arms thought Rose at the least of her worries.

"Let go of me," she attempted once more. "I _demand_ that you let go of me this instance," she tried another time. She wasn't giving up this time, no matter how hopeless it felt. She was keeping true to Jack and where ever he was taking her, she would show her true colors. The colors that Jack had taught her to see. "Miss, hush up! Mr. Dawson isn't even here," the Master at Arms said in a taunting tone. He wasn't there, huh? Did he mean just that deck or anywhere completely? Rose then got a bright idea, and decided to execute her plan. She would pretend to be completely a lady that she was finely capable of to make the man think she would obey his orders, to make him think she was going to renounce her love for Cal.

"You're right. I guess I'll just have to deal with every bit of this with disregard," Rose murmured, "Take me away," That was the exact moment she decided she'd be an actress when Jack and her got off the ship. The elevator ride was very short, but felt like a lifetime. Every moment without Jack stung Rose and she was only getting more anxious to find him by the minute. "I wish we could hurry and get up to my suite. I miss my Fiancée like nothing in this world," Rose said dreamily with the acting she always knew she had in herself. The man laughed at her and exclaimed, "Well, we're almost there, Miss," Rose snickered at the irony here. After a long walk, they reached the door to the suite, and she opened it in a hurry. "Goodnight, sir. I appreciate you greatly for bringing me back," Rose said in a hurried tone.

Cal was looking out the window when she entered the suite. "It's a shame you didn't return to me sooner. We could both discovered your drawing together," Cal spoke calmly. "It is a shame," Rose returned. "Speaking of which, where is he, Cal. I know you got Lovejoy to put him under arrest. I demand you tell me where he's at," she retorted. He finally turned from the window to give her a smile that was sarcastic. "Well, after this afternoon I would've assumed you wouldn't be looking for Mr. Dawson any longer," spoke Cal.

"Cal, I'm never going to love you, so you can stop with the mind games. You're only fooling yourself," she said respectfully. "You're my Fiancée, just like you said yesterday morning, and that's exactly what you'll stay. You'll be obedient to me from now on," Cal ordered. "No, I won't! I sure as hell won't be. I am an independent woman, free to do I want with my life like Jack has taught me," said Rose spitefully. Cal laughed obnoxiously and spoke, "Well, good luck living on the streets by yourself," Rose was one step ahead of him and knew what he meant. "He's not dead, Cal, so don't try that card," she accused. "I'll be getting off the ship with him. I do _love_ him," Rose announced.

"You're father would be very disappointed in you, Rose. He wanted you to marry a wealthy man, and continue his line of money," Cal insisted. Rose absolutely hated when people brought up her father, because no one known her father like she did. Her grandfather had been as fierce on money as Cal was, and her father had grown accustom to that fact, but had always learned the lessons with having it. Mr. Dewitt Bukater had married Ruth because he had fallen in love with her. Rose's grandfather never liked the idea of his son marrying someone of the second class, but that's just the way it was and Ruth quickly adjusted to scheme of the first class. After a few months of the marriage, he realized that Ruth wasn't the same person anymore, and was planning to break away, but didn't because he found out she was pregnant with their child, Rose.

Mr. Dewitt Bukater bit the bullet though, because he loved his daughter very much. His health started to go down-hill from there, and he could not continue to work, although he never told his wife that. He still had to continue buying things the family needed, and bills started to pile up since he wasn't working. He constantly worried that something was going to happen to him, and his family wouldn't survive, so he introduced Mr. Hockley to the family when Rose was just fifteen years old. Exactly one week after the meeting on a cold March night, Mr. Dewitt Bukater died in his sleep and just a few weeks ago had been the second anniversary of his death.

Rose had started to court Mr. Hockley thinking it was her father's wish, until she got the letter he had addressed to her before he died. He explained everything to her, and told her to be a good girl for her mother and over all to be happy for her. "You know nothing about my father," Rose cried, "He would want me to be happy, and Cal, I'm not."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Can't you at least understand that I am happy with Jack? It's all so different when you're in love, and it makes you think that no matter how bad things get that it will never be _that_ bad because you're with them," Rose mused. "I want you to be happy too, Cal. You have the heart to love someone, and they'll be very lucky," she smiled at the best of her ability. She prayed that Cal would at least understand what she meant by those words. He peered to the side, and then looked back at her, "Then go and be happy. I still think you're making an awful choice, but I suppose I can see what you mean," and he finally smiled. "Thank you, Cal!" she said ecstatically.

He reached into his pocket, and brought out a key. A key to handcuffs, perhaps? "He's in his stateroom on E-deck," he told her. Rose swiftly gave him a hug around his neck and ran out the door. Cal looked after her, and turned back to the window. The thing Rose had said to him had meant nothing, because he was happy. He had the ability to love Rose, and he did love her. For the first time in years, an absent tear streamed down his cheek and he shrunk down into the floor.

Rose was almost dancing her way down to E-deck. She decided not to take the elevator, because she could almost run faster than it went. When she reached E-deck, she had no clue where to start looking. She ran down the hallways shouting his name. Jack was hopelessly pulling on the bunk's pole again, straining until he turned red. "Calm down, Jack," Fabrizio tried to tell him once more. Jack collapsed back onto the bunk, realizing that he'd never see the light of day again. Then he heard something through the door screaming at the top of its lungs. "J_acck!_" it screamed and his heart froze. It was Rose. "Rose!! We're in here!" he screamed back. In the hall, Rose heard a voice coming from behind her. She quickly spun around, and listened carefully to where the voice was coming from. She opened the door and saw Jack and Fabrizio connected to handcuffs. He stared at her in pure amazement, and she headlined for him. "Jack, jack, jack, I'm so sorry!" she smiled knowing he would forgive her for being the way she was.

She caught him in a very passionate kiss, and he grabbed her head pulling her down with him. Behind them, Fabrizio cleared his throat, and Rose and Jack pulled apart, embarrassed. "Rose, it's okay. I was using the ring for Fabrizio to give to Helga, and I knew you thought I would use it for money, but I wouldn't ever do that to you, ever," he told her, trying his hardest not to kiss her. Rose started to cry, and just held him close. "Okay, how are we getting out of here," Jack finally asked. Rose smiled, reached into the pocket of her coat, and showed him the key.

She grabbed his wrists, and put the key into the lock and quickly undid the handcuffs. Jack smiled at her, and thought he would never cease to be amazed by her. When she turned to free Fabrizio, Jack threw his arms around her neck and embraced her. Rose laughed and Fabrizio was finally free. "Rose, I know you do it," he smiled to Rose and also caught her in a hug. "Well, let's go then. I don't plan on keeping cooped up in here on this beautiful night," she told them and intertwined Jack's hand with hers.

They ran freely up the stairs, getting higher in decks, and then finally got into the third class common room. Rose couldn't help but notice Helga sitting rightfully beside her mother and father. She looked really upset, and stroked her ring that was once Rose's. "Helga!" Fabrizio screamed from across the common room. "Oh, Fabrizio!" she said in astonishment, and ran over to the three. Fabrizio caught Helga in a tight hug and then kissed her fiercely. "I never leave you again!" he crooned to her, and kept her in an embrace for what seemed like minutes.

They were obviously having a moment, so Rose hit Jack's shoulder. "We should go," she said at peace, and they walked out onto the deck still clasping one another's hands.


End file.
